ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Frankenstrike
Benvicktor is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Transylian from the planet Anur Transyl. Appearance Benvicktor has an appearance similar to the classic depiction of Victor Frankenstein's monster, hence the name. He has a muscular body and a human nose. He has greenish-grey skin, a black mullet hairstyle with brown at the end and sideburns and 2 tower-like conductor coils on his back. Benvicktor wears black pants with lines on them with a triangle dash in the middle that glow green. He has stitch-like lines on his arms (right arm: half of his shoulder and left arm: half way from his glove). He has brown gloves with his fingers showing. He has 3 black bolts on his chest and 1 black bolt on each side of his neck, all bolts have a green line on them. He has white lines on his waist that connects it to the Omnitrix, whose symbol he wears on his waist, like a belt clasp. In Ultimate Alien, Benvicktor's skin is completely grey. His gloves are now grey and so are his tower like wire coils. His belt is now grey and a grey hexagon is where his Omnitrix symbol used to be. The bolts are now grey and now have no green line on them. The Ultimatrix symbol replaces the top bolt in the triangular shape made by the placed bolts. The Ultimatrix symbol is now on his chest. Benvictor UA.PNG|Benvicktor in Ultimate Alien Powers and Abilities Benvicktor has two conductor coils on his back that allow him to generate and manipulate lightning and electromagnetism. He can emit powerful lightning bolts and magnetize his feet to attach to metal structures. Benvicktor possesses enhanced strength and durability and can survive in the vacuum of space. He also possesses high intelligence, as his intellect (along with Grey Matter and Brainstorm) helped Ben 10,000 build a new Omnitrix for his son Ken. Ben 10 *Benvicktor first appeared in Be Afraid of the Dark. Without knowing it, the Omnitrix sampled Dr. Vicktor's DNA when he touched it. Benvicktor battled Zs'Skayr in the space station until the Mummy joined in and Max destroyed the projector. Vicktor accidentally teleported himself and the Mummy into the Null Void and Benvicktor escaped. Ultimate Alien *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Benvicktor was re-unlocked by Ben 10,000. Ben 10: Omniverse According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Benvicktor will return in Omniverse.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/357145483967221952 Appearances Ben 10 *''Be Afraid of the Dark'' (first appearance) Naming and Translations Trivia *Benvicktor is the 2nd alien to have enhanced intelligence. *Benvicktor's appearance is based on Mary Shelley's Frankenstein's Monster. *Benvicktor is the last alien to appear in the Ultimate Alien intro. *Benvicktor is spelt with a 'c', as at the time Dr. Vicktor's name had a 'c'. However, since the episode Viktor: The Spoils showed that Dr. Viktor's name has no 'c', it was changed though Benvicktor's name was not. *Benvicktor has a slight resemblance to Hellboy. *Benvicktor was never named onscreen by Ben (the name "Benvicktor" was given to him by the credits), the same happened for Benmummy. *According to Derrick, Benvicktor and the rest of the 'Halloween Trio' will be renamed in Omniverse. See Also */Gallery/ References Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Electrical Aliens Category:Anur System Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Highly Durable Aliens Category:High Intelligence Aliens Category:Magnetic Aliens